


A Mutually Beneficial Deal

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville finds a way to do what he wants on his special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutually Beneficial Deal

**Title:** A Mutually Beneficial Deal  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, Severus Snape/Harry Potter implied.  
 **Summary:** Neville finds a way to do what he wants on his special day.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Genre:** Humor, Romance  
 **Warnings:** Er, fluff?  
 **A/N:** Written in honor of Neville Longbttom's birthday. :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Mutually Beneficial Deal

~

Something was off. Suspicious, Bill stared at the man on the podium who looked like Neville and sounded like Neville, yet who, he sensed, was NOT Neville. _The mannerisms are all wrong._

When an invisible hand touched his shoulder, he smiled and relaxed, knowing he was about to get his answer. “What are you up to?” he whispered.

“Can we get out of here?” asked a soft voice that sounded remarkably like Neville.

Bill nodded and moved backwards until he was far away from the gathered crowd. Ducking behind a tree, he crossed his arms, unsurprised as Neville appeared in front of him.

Folding Harry's Invisibility Cloak and sliding it into his robes, Neville blushed. “I figured you'd know it wasn't me right away.”

“I did,” Bill purred, moving close to pull Neville into an embrace. “I've spent months studying you, after all, especially your mouth.” He smiled as Neville blushed. “So what’s going on?”

Neville chuckled. “You know how they always expect me to make a speech on my birthday?” Bill nodded. “Well I'd much rather spend it with you, so this year Harry agreed to take my place. That's him up there.”

Bill shook his head. “Snape allowed that?”

Neville nodded. “We worked out a mutually beneficial deal.”

“What sort of deal?”

“I get to do his speech tomorrow so he and Snape can have a private evening on _his_ birthday.” Neville shrugged. “Seemed reasonable to me.”

Bill couldn’t find fault with that. “So I get to have you to myself all day and night?” he growled possessively.

“You do. Whatever will we do with ourselves?” Neville asked coyly, looking up at Bill through his lashes.

“We’ll think of something,” Bill answered, and as he Apparated them away, no one noticed, focussed as they were on 'Neville's' speech.

~


End file.
